May they Rest in Peace
by Adioso
Summary: We remember those who died at the Battle of Hogwarts.
1. Fred Weasley

As the sweet, summer air draped around all the mourners, Harry's heart felt heavy. Today Fred Weasley had been buried. Over a hundred well-wishers came to say good-bye to Fred, and the dreary and glum atmosphere was taking it's toll on Harry. The sermon was outside, about five hundred feet away from the graveyard Fred was to be buried in. Harry had sat next to Hermione, as Ron and Ginny sat with their family. Molly was clearly hear-broken about Fred, and her eyes were filled with sorrow every time Harry happened to catch a glimpse at her. Arthur handled the situation with calm and controlled sadness, and Harry knew that Mr Weasley was feeling very odd about losing Fred. George looked extremely lonely and only half complete without his wise cracking brother. George had tried to get on with his life after Fred's death, but everybody could tell that George was struggling to some to terms and the loss of his twin. When George came to speak at the front of the small, cramped golden tent, he broke into a sad smile. "Fred. Fred wasn't just my twin or my business partner. He was my best friend. We had some pretty amazing times together, me and Fred did. Whether we were discovering new passages at Hogwarts, getting sent to the Head of Year's office or making new things for Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, we were in it for the laugh. He could crack a joke about anything, Fred could, always make the mood lighter, even at the darkest times, right until the moment he died" ;by the time George had said this, many handkerchiefs were being blown on, "and that's how I'll remember my brother. As my best friend anyone could ever have. Thanks."

As George made his way back to his seat, Harry started an applause that soon echoed the whole tent.

Finally, when the final mound of earth had been spread over Fred's coffin, Harry approached Ron and Ginny. He patted Ron on the back . Ron sighed. "I can't believe he's gone." Harry's heart felt a sudden lurch. He knew how Ron felt, he'd been in this position with Sirius' death. "I know," nodded Harry. "But Ron, Fred will always be right here," Harry reached out his hand and gently clapped it on Ron's heart. Ron gave a small smile and nodded. "Yeah, he always will".

As Harry looked on at the shiny, marbelled headstone, he thought of what a great person Fred had been. He's helped him and and out of some tight spots, and would always take Harry's side within reason. Harry placed a red poppy and a symbolic puking pastille on the ground near the headstone, and then slowly walked away, thinking, "Rest in peace, Fred Weasley."


	2. Lupin & Tonks

The second funeral that Harry had to endure was Lupin and Tonks'. Harry was pleasantly surprised to see how many people came to the funeral, and a were-wolf and a blood-traitor's offspring usually weren't too respected in the wizarding world. The Weasleys, Hermione and Kingsley were just some of the faces Harry recongnised. Harry also spotted Andromeda Tonks, holding in her arms a bundle with bright turquoise hair, obviously the baby Teddy. She looked sad, but at the same time she had a positive air around her, and Harry knew it was because of her grandchild. Harry thought it would be appropriate to sit next to Andromeda, after all, he was Teddy's Godfather. He smiled sincerely at Andromeda, who returned the favour. Harry didn't really listen to most of the funeral, he was too lost in his Godson's eyes, - he saw both Lupin and Tonks staring back at him. When the funeral had finished, Harry remained behind with Andromeda. "Hi," Harry smiled, trying to think of the right words to say. "I don't know if you know, but I was appointed Teddy's Godfather, and I know he has every right to be with you, but if you need any help or you think Teddy might need a visit, I'll be there." Andromeda nodded. "Thank you, Harry. You know what it's like, growing up without any parents, so I'm sure Teddy will look up to you,- besides, he'll already idolise his Godfather, the one and only Harry Potter." Harry felt a tingle of responsibility dash down his spine. When he finally got the nerve to approach the headstone of the couple, he felt an odd sense of history repeating it's self. He was like Teddy, an orphan boy. He wanted to make sure that Teddy knew that his parents died to give him a better future. As he placed a colourful bouquet of flowers on the grave, he thought to himself, "Rest in peace, you two. And don't worry about Teddy. I'll make sure he has the best future you could ever hope for."


	3. Severus Snape

The weather spat angrily on the week after the torment of funerals. But it wasn't over for Harry. There was another person who he wanted to pay his last respects to.

He wanted to go to the funeral of Severus Snape , the man who he had loathed the most for the past seven years of his life. His heart swelled with guilt when he thought of how much he had hated Snape. Now he felt respect and gratitude for the man who fought to keep Harry alive.

As Harry walked up the cobbled, crunchy path towards the church in which the service was held, he silently thanked Snape for all he did to help him. It was a very quite service, and in fact all the guests there were those whom Harry had never met before. There was an old man with a wispy, muddy-grey beard and a huge bald patch, a woman with a curved back, a plump outline and steely grey hair in a messy bun, and another man with chestnut brown hair and thick bushy eye-brows. Harry didn't bother introducing himself, as the guest were more likely than not to be Muggles, as the service was in a church.

Harry watched as Snape's coffin was slowly lowered into the ground, watched as piles of wet, slushy soil fell over the box which contained one of the bravest men Harry ever knew. When all the other guests had gone, Harry crouched down and held on to Snape's headstone. "We never really got along, did we? But if I had a clue what you were doing every day, then Severus Snape I would have idolised you. Such a brave man, and such a dignified way to die, staying true to himself," Harry thought with awe. Then he spoke, the only words he said as he placed a dozen of roses on the headstone. "Rest in peace, the Half-blood Prince. Thanks for everything."

He walked away slowly, still in awe of the brave, loyal man.


	4. Final Goodbyes

A couple of weeks after, Harry was summoned to the Ministry by the newly elected Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shaklebolt. Harry had no idea why, but as soon as he entered the main floor of the Ministry he saw a huge block with a glossy red curtain draped around it. There were rows of seats, and Harry saw that Hermione and the Weasleys were there also. He sat himself down next to Charlie Weasley, who smiled at Harry. Soon all the chairs were full of Ministry members, and Kingsley entered the room. He stood in front of the huge block, and cleared his throat. "Ladies and Gentlemen," he began, his voice clear and carrying. "Today, you are all here to view the first thing I wanted when I became Minister. It's a memorial, and it's for all the people who died in the war, first and second. It's a symbol of truth and courage, and also a way to look back at your friends and family with pride." Harry smiled. A memorial for all the loved ones he'd lost. Just as he was about to re-just his seating position, Harry's name was being called by Kinsley. "Say a little word before the unveiling, Harry," Kingsley stated. Harry slowly walked to the front, and nodded his head.

"So many amazing people died for us all in these wars," Harry began. "They risked everything, their family, their reputation and sadly, their lives so that we, as people, could have a better future. My parents. They were fantastic people, I'm so proud to be called their son, so honoured that I'm attached to those people. Sirius Black, my Godfather, and one of my best friends in hard times. He would always be there for me and help me. Mad-Eye Moody. What a man. Best Auror in England. It's such a shame that a man of these qualities was killed the way he was. Remus Lupin was the last remaining link I had to my family when my parents and Sirius had gone. He cared for me, and taught me some important lessons in life. Tonks, having to risk her husband and son for our future, and it wasn't just for us, trust me, she and Remus loved their son, and they died to make sure Teddy Lupin would have a better future. Fred Weasley was a man who could make any dark moment a ray lighter, and that's how he should be remembered, as a brave, loving person. Severus Snape helped keep Hogwarts safe enough from Voldemort's grasp and worked for what was right. Finally, Collin Creevy was a boy so keen to learn his magic and help the community, and he had a bright future ahead of him. We must never forget these people, and we should always remember them as the people who saved our lives from everything that could have happened."

There was a moment of silence, then a huge applaud broke out, and Harry felt a swell of pride as he sat back down, where Charlie patted him on the back. The glossy red curtain dissolved off the memorial, and a huge, marbled block with hundreds of names was revealed. At the bottom of the memorial is said in huge golden capital letters ; "NEVER FORGET."

"I wont," Harry thought. "And that's a promise.


End file.
